


Драконы и принцы

by Lora_Leng, Sunofnw



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Санджи за все прошедшие годы так и не научился не доверять женщинам, даже если он думает, что видит эту женщину перед собой впервые.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Драконы и принцы

Они сталкиваются пальцами над лотком с вишней, и это достойно всех безумных романов о любви, которыми зачитывались старшие сестры. Пудинг хочет сказать, что это нелепо, но понятие нелепости больше не существует в мире, где Королем Пиратов стал резиновый мальчишка, не желающий ничего, кроме приключений.

— Прошу прощения, леди, — говорит ей Санджи. Накладная кудрявая борода чуть сползла, усы от нее он уже успел где-то потерять. Выглядит он идиот-идиотом, даром что шеф-повар легендарного ресторана на Гранд Лайн.

— Ничего страшного, — Пудинг надевает самую очаровательную из своих улыбок и надеется, что это скроет презрение в ее глазах. Восхищенное выражение на лице Санджи делает его еще больше похожим на умственно-отсталого.

Впрочем, она могла и не напрягаться. Санджи за все прошедшие годы так и не научился не доверять женщинам, даже если он думает, что видит эту женщину перед собой впервые.

Особенно, если так думает.

Санджи выпрямляется: грудь колесом, сердечки вместо зрачков, не хватает только разноцветного хвоста из перьев за спиной. Пудинг не особо вслушивается в поток льстивых речей, но на предложение поднести сумки соглашается.

Трепаться он любит — болтает о погоде и блюдах, участливо интересуется, не холодно ли ей, не хочет ли она пить, есть, спать, нужное подчеркнуть. Он, кажется, совершенно искренен в каждом своём слове, потому что Пудинг с детства умеет отличать сладкую ложь от горькой правды. Пудинг прекрасно разбирается в сладостях.  
Комплименты льются рекой, Санджи шагает рядом, такой знакомый, такой родной  
(такой унизительный в своём раболепном преклонении перед любой юбкой), что Пудинг затыкает себе рот вишней, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то не то. 

Он говорит:

— Вы чудесно выглядите! — и тянется поцеловать ей руку, и Пудинг сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы сохранить на лице дружелюбный оскал. Ей приятна слабая щекотка накладной бороды, и нравится ласковый взгляд, обращённый только к ней. Хочется растянуть его, как солёно-сладкую карамель, но она убеждает себя, что нельзя позволять Санджи лишнего. Он слишком хорош для неё, плохой девочки, рождённой матерью в не-любви.

И ни капельки она не красивая.

Сейчас Пудинг носит длинную косу. Полгода назад — каре. Одиннадцать месяцев — такую короткую стрижку, что со спины ее пару раз принимали за парня. Неизменной остается только челка, закрывающая проклятый третий глаз.

По дурости своей Санджи называет чёлку “милой”, от чего у Пудинг в голове нарастает уничтожающий разум звон. С трудом вернув самообладание, она трепетно прижимается к Санджи, а сама вспоминает, как глубоко в сумке лежит острый нож для разделки рыбы.

— П-прекрасная леди, что вы…

— Тшш, — Пудинг прижимает палец к его рту, хотя лучше бы к сонной артерии, и улыбается так ласково, как может. — Хочу погулять в тишине с прекрасным молодым человеком.

Как ни странно, он не спорит. Глаз — единственный, ярче моря и неба вместе взятых — понимающе сверкает, а губы всего на мгновение целуют палец.

Мерзость какая. До чего же мило!

Санджи куда проще выносить, когда он молчит. Пудинг даже кажется, что в такие моменты она ненавидит его гораздо меньше обычного.

День медленно умирает, усталость клонит к земле, и Пудинг неохотно ведёт Санджи за собой к постоялому двору. Внутри плещется раздражение пополам с нежностью, чувства снова рвут на части, как оголодавшие звери. Она что-то отвечает, смеётся и кокетливо прикрывает рот ладонью, лишь бы развеять ту неловкую тишину, что она сама создала. 

Ветреная девчонка. Ничего не может сделать нормально. 

Ведь всё могло быть иначе. Как в сказках для хороших, правильных девочек — тех, кто слушается родителей и не перечит им, выходит замуж за нужных мужчин и убивает их после первой брачной ночи. Пудинг плохо помнит (на самом деле до последнего слова) проклятия матери, что та бросала ей перед смертью, и надеется лишь, что когда-нибудь эти толстые цепи перестанут душить её горло, сдавливая трахею до опасного хруста.

Просто Пудинг никогда не была хорошей девочкой. И маму слушалась… избирательно. 

Не Санджи виноват в том, что в самом оберегаемом сейфе в ее кафе она хранит метры кинопленки — затертой до дыр, хотелось бы ей сказать, но кадры на ней по-прежнему яркие и четкие, как в тот день, когда она их извлекла.

Это не вина Санджи — из них двоих плохая именно Пудинг, маленький огнедышащий дракончик под маской принцессы. Санджи нашел ее после войны, предложил войти в новый мир вместе, но Пудинг знала: в ресторане для пиратов и искателей сокровищ предпочтение отдадут мясу и рыбе, тушеным овощам и сытной похлебке. Не ее шоколадным конфетам, не ее вафлям и пироженкам, не ее засахаренным фруктам, которые всем будут напоминать о предыдущей владелице этих земель.

Поэтому она поцеловала Санджи — еще раз покусившись на то, что ей не принадлежит, понимая, что не сможет ответить ему “нет” так твердо, чтобы он поверил, — и забрала у него себя, всю, до капли, до последнего жесткого слова и до первого взгляда глаза в глаза.

Принцам нужны принцессы — а в некоторых случаях ведьмы, чтобы проклинали всех дамочек, пожелавших поесть бесплатно и построить глазки очаровательному повару. Драконы могут справиться в одиночестве.

Пудинг справляется — открывает маленькое кафе, готовит в нем десерты и кладет дополнительное печенье на тарелку к кофе для постоянных покупателей. Иногда ей нужны продукты — и она выбирается на соседний остров, который славится как самый лучший продуктовый рынок в радиусе ближайших девяноста восьми морских миль.

Какая неудача, что Санджи порой тоже ездит за ингредиентами сам.

Какое счастье, что он так делает. Мнет сигарету в зубах, не решаясь ни закурить без разрешения, ни этого самого разрешения спросить, держит ее под руку так бережно, словно она действительно этого заслуживает. Словно для Пудинг, наконец, все детские сказки стали реальностью. Может быть, среди старых фолиантов в библиотеке была и такая история: где принц остается в пещере дракона, презрев награду в полкоролевства и сияющую перед глазами корону.

Пудинг так нравится это представлять. Совсем чуть-чуть — пару шагов до небольшой гостиницы с прелестными геранями на балконах — она может себе это позволить. И улыбнуться так, как хочется ей, а не как учили бесконечные наставницы по этикету.

— Спасибо, — говорит Пудинг. От закатного солнца и взгляда Санджи ей тепло. И немножечко грустно.

Санджи неловко опускает сумки на скамью около, мнется, словно хочет что-то спросить. Она не смотрит в его сторону — машет рукой хозяйке гостиницы, полной женщине в возрасте: та прикладывает к глазам винтажный театральный бинокль и расплывается в улыбке.

— Дорогая моя, ты сегодня припозднилась, — ласково журит она. Совсем не как Мамочка, без тени угрозы в голосе. Пудинг в свое время долго к этому привыкала.

На своеобразную заботу она не сердится. Пудинг очень ценит эту даму и ее постоялый двор: за то, что для нее всегда находится свободная комната, за то, что никто не заходит в эту комнату без стука. И за то, что если вдруг Пудинг требуется вынести мусор, подозрительно пачкающий ступеньки красным, хозяйка всего за пару монет охотно готова поверить, что это всего лишь испортившееся варенье.

— О, а это снова тот молодой человек? — поднесенный к носу бинокль теперь устремлен на ее спутника, и Пудинг вздыхает. Иногда она забывает, что любая, даже самая красивая сказка о любви, рано или поздно заканчивается.

Из них двоих плохая именно она — ради того, чтобы так и оставалось, она готова закрывать книгу и откладывать ее в сторону столько раз, сколько потребуется.

— Снова?.. — удивляется Санджи.

Но Пудинг, успевшая незаметно поправить ему сползающую накладную бороду, уже нежно и неотвратимо прикасается к его виску пальцами.


End file.
